


Truth or Dare, with your help!

by ninjanick500



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjanick500/pseuds/ninjanick500





	Truth or Dare, with your help!

Yup that's right, I'm back baby, and I know it's weird that I update one story and start a new one before touching the other two, buuuuut, this is a way to allow me to take breaks in writing and have an excuse :P because I will have to wait for truths and dares from you guys and gals (mostly guys let's be real XD) reading my stuff. So please do comment below on what some of the truths and dares should be, go as soft or as hardcore as you want.


End file.
